


Untethered

by lucidwaking



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidwaking/pseuds/lucidwaking
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5Slight rewriteWhat if Dan panicked when he didn't hear back from Chloe? When he can't find her at home, he goes to the one place he knows she'll be, the one place he's terrified of going: the Devil's lair.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Untethered

Lucifer is the Devil. Lucifer is the Devil and no one is safe. No one, especially not Chloe. Dan is in a full blown panic as he dials her phone. She always answers her phone. He's dismayed when it rings only twice and he gets her voicemail. He hangs up and tries again and again. No answer at all this time. 

He's speeding down the freeway to her place, praying to a God he now knows is real, that she's there. He haphazardly parks his car and runs to the door, knocking heavily, "Chloe? Chloe! Are you home? Chloe it's an emergency. Please."

Too panicked to wait for the answer he uses his key. 

"Chloe? Are you home? Chloe?"

The lights are off, but he isn't sure. He checks every room until he last comes to her's. Slowly opening the door he sees an outfit laying half on the floor and half off the bed, it looks like she got changed in a hurry after her sting at Lux. Her drawers are still open and a bra hangs precariously on one edge. 

"Shit." He says out loud for no one to hear. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He slides to the floor and holds his head flashing back to the previous conversations he had with the actual devil. Dan gave him relationship advice. Encouraged him to go after Chloe. The mother of his child. And now? Now she had to be there with him. 

He takes a deep breath and stands up, the room spins. He leans on the bed trying to stable himself. Is this a panic attack? The adrenaline wearing off? He's suddenly exhausted and everything turns black. 

Dan groans and rubs his eyes. Where is he? What happened? It all comes flooding back. He's in Chloe's apartment. Must have passed out last night and damn it it's daylight. _She never came home._

"Fuck!" He scrambles to his feet and out the door. It's still early. Maybe it's not too late. Every horrible scenario races through his mind as he races to Lux. His hands are shaking as he presses the buttons to the elevator. 

The doors open with a loud _ding_!

"Those must be the breakfast burritos!" He hears Chloe say, her voice coming from somewhere he can't see. 

"Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet." He hears Lucifer's voice coming from the same direction. Dan shakily steps out of the elevator. 

Then he hears... _giggling?_

"Go ahead and leave them on the bar," Chloe gasps out between laughter. He hear Lucifer mumbling something but can't make out the words and oh God was that a moan. They're in the bedroom. He has to stop this. "Lucifer...hungry..." He hears Chloe plead. 

A rustling of sheets and Lucifer's words, "Anything you _desire_."

Suddenly, a very naked Devil stands in front of Dan, smirking, as always. 

"Daniel, have you started delivering food?"

"Dan?" Chloe's voice echoes, she appears behind Lucifer, wearing only his shirt. "What are you doing here? Lucifer..." She turns to him, "put something on."

"If that's what you want..." He teases and disappears with a quick kiss.

Dan stands stunned, unable to make a sound. 

"Don't look so surprised," Chloe grumbles.

"He-he's the devil, y-you..."

Chloe face turns serious, "how did you find out."

"You knew? You... The whole time?"

Lucifer chooses this moment to reappear wearing a satin robe, "I've never hid my devil-ness." He retorts. 

"I saw his scary-ass red face," Dan shouts. 

"Hey, I don't like your face either," Lucifer jests. Chloe shoots him a look _not the time._ He sits down.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with him he's dangerous," Dan sputters 

"Dan, we're divorced and it's none of your business. You know Lucifer, he's a good man, nothing has changed. He's never lied to you."

"How do you know what he really wants from you? Huh?" He shouts, "he's going to get you pregnant with his devil spawn!"

"First of all Daniel, we literally just got together, it's a bit soon for all of that, don't you think? And secondly, all I want right now is for you to leave."

"Yeah Dan, I think you should go. If you want to talk after you've had some time to cool down... You should probably talk to Linda and Amenadiel, actually."

"You're crazy," he yells backing toward the elevator, "all of this is crazy," he frantically jams the elevator button. 

"Well... That wasn't the way I wanted to spend our first morning together..." Lucifer says taking Chloe's hand. 

She sighs, "I'm still hungry."

The elevator chimes again. Lucifer sighs.

"That had better be the burritos."


End file.
